The sanitary tampon has an absorber that is disposed inside the vagina and absorbs the bodily fluid, and a strand member extending out from the absorber. When using the sanitary tampon, the user disposes the absorber at an appropriate position inside the vagina by using the applicator for tampon. At the time of use, the absorber absorbs the bodily fluid while being disposed inside the vagina. On the other hand, one end of the strand member is disposed inside the vagina along with the absorber while the other end is disposed outside the body. After use, the user takes out the absorber from inside the vagina by pulling the other end of the strand member (for example, see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).